My Jori week drables
by SKRowling
Summary: Drabbles on the seven days of Jori. Disclaimer here... I don't own any of these characters I just use them for my own devices. Enjoy the drabbles they are written in 30 minutes or less. rating may change as the week progresses.
1. DAY 1: Scissors

Day 1 Scissors

Sharp, They have to be sharp or they are no good at all. No one understands what makes the scissors so interesting. Scissors are calibrated to cut one kind of thing, and the first thing you cut with it should be the only kind of thing you use them to cut.

You can't use barber's scissors to cut paper and expect that you'll create a masterpiece. It's as if Scissors have a memory, and they know that that piece of paper you have in your hand is not Tori's hair. I bought these especially for that. I want a lock of her hair, and I don't want her to know I got it.

I sat behind her in Sikowitz class and leaned forward. I looked over her shoulder and she was engrossed in a sext to Steven… that ass, there's something not right with that dude. I bet he has a girlfriend in Seattle. I grab a lock of her hair between my forefinger and thumb and murmur. "Vega you dutty, dutty gurl" as I cut the lock of hair.

"JADE!" she screams covering up the text, and causing all sorts of commotion in class.

"Nice work Vega, you're the one texting, now there goes your phone." I said as Sikowitz takes the phone from her and reads the text on it.

He blushes a deep puce and places it in a box by the stage. "See me after class Tori."

I Laughed as Tori face palmed and hid her face in shame. I took a tiny rubber band from my pocket and tied the two-inch lock of hair together. Then I placed it in a baggie that I had in the other pocket.

This was going in the things I don't hate box in my closet. No one knows I have it, and I'll kill you with my special scissors if you tell a soul.


	2. Day 2: Coffee

**A/N: I love drabbles... 15 minutes... hah.. maybe i can do todays prompt afterall!**

* * *

**Day 2: Coffee**

Nothing compares to the dark aromatic brew I carry in the cup I hold in my hands. I swear that if the whole world were required to drink at least one cup of Coffee a day, the things that they said and did would be less stupid.

Take Vega for instance… She drinks cocoa… and Vega, is stupid. Do you catch my drift? "Hey Jade, what you got there Coffee?" Tori asked walking up to me.

I looked at the barista at the jet brew cart I was standing in front of, and down at my coffee, and I don't know what came over me. But due to the dumbest question in the world which has just proven my point, (Plus I hadn't taken a sip of the coffee yet so I guess I was still kind of stupid myself) I asked, "Do you want some?"

She smiled, the prettiest smile I had ever seen, and if I weren't so annoyed by her I might have been disarmed by it. "Sure."

I took the cup in my hand and removed the lid and dumped it's contents on her head. (Relax it was iced coffee, it's hot out this morning.) "You're welcome." Then I turned to the barista. "Give me a hot one this time two sugars."

Tori stood there stunned for a few seconds. The barista tried to hide a smirk, and handed her some napkins. "What the hell Jade?"

"You looked like you needed to wash the stupid off of you." I responded reaching for my hot cup and walked away, I was late for first period.


	3. Day 3: Rumors

**A/N: Wow this one took me all of 23 minutes... but I love it a lot and i hope you like this one too. Now I am all caught up! and I see you all tomorrow!-S.K.**

* * *

Day 3: Rumors

I walked into school one morning; the stupid non-coffee drinkers were doing an awful lot of staring. No Jade, you're seeing things, no one would dare be looking at you conspiratorially.

I used to wear black to disappear, but I'm hot, and I am well aware that all this black just makes me look hotter and hard as hell. I am intimidating and buzz worthy. But the buzz this morning wasn't the "Oh my god, Jade's coming hide your scissors" type of buzz. It was different.

I felt someone Jump on my back, and I knew who it was instantly, because only two people dared do it, and this person's legs were way to long to be Cats. "Vega, get off me!" I said in no mood to pal around with my new friend and ex enemy.

"What's up?" She asked, She had coffee this morning, she's been extremely careful not to be so stupid around me anymore…or am I just getting soft? I leaned forward and smelled her breath; no she had her coffee.

"Have you noticed anything strange?" I asked. "The idiots are buzzing."

"They are always buzzing." She retorted.

"About us… Look at them!" I said as a few scurried past us trying to hide their interested peeks.

"They are always buzzing about us! They are shruggers!" She said dismissing the whole thing. "Lets go get more coffee."

"I haven't had mine yet." I mumble dropping my head onto her shoulder.

She patted my head, "Oh you poor thing…" and if I still hated her I might have tripped her for that but I didn't. We rounded the corner and saw what everyone had been talking about. Someone had written in Huge Red Letters on a poster "T.V. + J.W.= Love 4 ever."

I lost my breath and Tori stood there with a shocked expression on her face. "What the…" she said.

I'm still stupid remember, I haven't gotten my coffee, and though the message in theory is okay, I hated to be put out like that. I ripped to poster board off of the wall and ripped it to shreds. How the hell had anyone guessed how I was feeling? How I have always felt? Things were just getting comfortable for me around her and this bullshit shows up!

I wish I had my poster board scissors on me as I rip the board over and over again. Now I know Tori has to be freaked out about being seen with me. She has to be! She has to have guessed that someone saw right through me. Through my rejection and bitchiness.

She walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me. Then she burred softly in my ear. "Who cares what they say. Rumor has It I don't mind it at all."


	4. Day 4: Inapropriate Flirting

**A/N: This one took me a little bit longer coz well I had to do a little research. a whole hour went writing this one. Until tomorrow! S.K.**

* * *

**Day 4: Inappropriate Flirting**

_She's mine,_ I thought as I sat in the black box sprawled out on the couch that stat on the stage. We were playing Sikowitz's version of "Who's line is it anyway?" It is an improv game, with no real scoring system. But it is a lot of fun to watch, and be in at that. Right now I was watching Tori and Andre do an interpretive dance about two chickens trying to fly and failing miserably. And I was grinning like a loon because all I could think about is how I wanted to get her under me after our date tonight.

_The girl is mine, mine, mine…_ I sang in my head, as the little bell on our psycho teacher's podium went off and the scene ended. I was lost in thought as Tori plopped down next to me on the couch then leaned into me placing her head on my shoulder. Her hand Landed on my thigh just below the hem of my skirt and she began to toy with the fishnets under her fingers.

"You'll pay for that tonight?" I mumbled in her ear.

She looked up at my face and smirked. "You promise?" I gave a silent laugh. "Date three and a half, I'm ready."

I looked at her and saw the thinly veiled lust in her eyes. "A half?"

"I count that first date at Nozu as a half, because I wanted you then." She murmured against the skin of my neck. Her hand moved a little further up my thigh.

Here I was thinking I was going to get her under me, when all along she was waiting to pounce. "Tori and Jade!" Sikowitz shouted to get our attention. "Center stage if you will. You will tell a story using seeming unrelated lines… Go!"

I looked at my girl, and I'm at a loss… "Um," I begin just staring at her trying to snap out of the mindset I had been in just before being called to the stage. "Hi, sorry I don't have an opening line…" Then I grinned as I figure, I should just tell the story in my head, I wonder if she'll get this? "But since you have an opening and I have a line…"

She got it. Her eyebrow rose and she smirked evilly, "Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?" Oh Tori you little minx.

Lets see how far I can take this. "I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position."

She blushed a little but recovered quickly. "Oh Great! I have a job for you," she said coming closer her face conveyed an urgency. "But it blows…"

Now there were snickers going around the room. I grinned… "Okay, what is it? And by the way, the word of the day is "legs" let's go spread the word." There was a guffaw that I knew all too well. Beck was all out laughing along with Andre in the corner.

"Well, Will you help me find my puppy?" She said putting a helpless and innocent look on her face. "I think he went into this cheap hotel room across the street."

"Awww…" Cat said. I don't think she's caught on just yet.

"Sure!" I said confidently, "I'm on top of things. Would you like to be one of them?" I didn't know if Sikowitz was oblivious to what we were trying to say, or he was enjoying it as much as the guys seemed to be.

"Oh… you know my puppy and I are just like Winnie the poo." She said wistfully, I didn't know just where she was going with this Disney reference. It was weird so I waited to see what she meant. "I'd like to get my nose stuck in your honey jar." Oh wow… I blushed violently and turned my head away from the audience who where now raucous in laughter.

I fought to control myself, "I… Um," I stammered, "I'm leaving this place. Do you want to cum?"

"Sure!" She said grinning because she has me all flustered. "What time do you get off? Can I watch?" She said and walked to the other side of the stage. Putting some distance between us so I could think.

"Gee, that's a nice set of legs," I said and glanced at Sikowitz to see any reaction, he was dazed on his coconut milk. " What time do they open?"

It was her turn to blush. "Ah…" she said trying to come up with a quick pick up line, what she came up with was an epic fail. "Damn girl, you have more curves than a race track."

I chuckled, and my swagger was back. I quirked a brow and came closer to her. "I know I'm not a library book, but I do believe you're checking me out."

Her swagger was back, and things were beginning to get tense in the room. We were almost nose-to-nose, and her smirk was as sexy as I knew mine was. She looked down at my body the lust that had been there just before we got called up was back and she spoke softly. "That outfit would look great in a crumpled heap next to my bed.

"Okay…" Sikowitz began to interject.

But we kept it going. "Do you know what'd look good on you? Me." I said. Laughter.

"Girls—"

"Do you like jigsaw puzzles?" She asked, "Let's go to my room and put our pieces together." More laughter.

"LADIES—"

"Have you ever played "Spank the brunette"?" I ignored the man. "Want to try?" There were people rolling on the floor now literally.

"Girls, that's enough now—"

"You've been a bad girl." Tori said sternly, "Go to my room." Even I giggled at that one.

"Jade, not another word—"

"I just want to make you part of my complete breakfast." I finished, and he room exploded yet again. Sikowitz' head looked like it might do the same.

"Jade and Tori! To Lane's office immediately!" He shouted. I grabbed my girl's hand and ran out the black box and didn't stop until we collapsed in the hallway in front of her make it shine locker.

"we are in some deep shit." Tori said collapsing against me.

"I know, I guess we'll be grounded for a while…" I stated catching my breath.

"Yeah… I guess we have to push date three and a half back a little." We stopped laughing then and just stood there silently.

"It was worth it though." I whispered.

She looked at me and smiled then she kissed me. "Yeah, it was."


	5. Day 5: Reverse

**A/N: Not my favorite one, but I tried, I was so distracted today! but I powered through and finished this. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Day 5: Reverse (Happy Birthday Liz)**

I wonder if they'll remember? What does it matter? We haven't hung out all summer anyway. Robbie is in Boca, not that I miss him any or that stupid puppet.

Cat went to Drama Camp. Beck… Who gives a shit?

Andre and Tori have been busy in the studio recording all summer. Which means I haven't had sex in weeks because she's gone and I'm antsy. On the plus side, I finished two Spec scripts I want to shop around. But now I'm bored.

I pulled my pillow over my head and groan. I would get up and make some coffee so I can wash the stupid off of me, but it's too Effing hot for coffee and I am to lazy to make my way to Jetbrew to get and iced coffee.

I heard my pear phone buzz a couple of times, but when I reached for it I knocked it down on the floor. "Crap," I groaned but I didn't bother to get up and get it. A little while later I heard a faint sound of footsteps just outside my door, but it faded. Great, even my mother forgot my birthday.

Suddenly I was cold as the covers were pulled off of me. "What the HELL…" I said sitting up in bed. But I faltered as I looked at myself, I mean… My girlfriend in a skirt I thought I had lost forever, my favorite fishnets and a bustier top that was very sexy on her. I was kind of struck dumber than I already was. "Tori?"

"Get your eyes back in your head West and have some coffee, you need to wash the stupid off of you." I was a little offended; Tori never talked to me like that. She gave me a card. It read:

I know it's strange but I'm sorry, I just want to know what it's like to be you on your birthday. I'll make it worth your while later.

I Love you, T

"What?" I asked as I took the iced coffee she was shaking impatiently at me from her hands.

"You're up for the role of a lifetime, you get to be…" She pulls a pair of Jeans and one of her very sexy shirts from her bag. At least the Jeans were black. "Tori Vega for the day."

I raised an eyebrow and began to doubt that she'd had her coffee this morning. I took a sip from the straw. "You want some coffee?"

"Go get dressed you have a three hour recording session with Andre starting in an hour." She said pushing me toward the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom dressed like Tori she came up to me and kissed me, the way I kiss her. Hard and forcefully and demanding and I understood why she always seemed to melt into me. I was all wet. I wish that were how she had awakened me, but then again we'd be in the bed, instead now I am being pulled out of my bedroom door. "Let's go."

We arrived at the studio, and Andre took a double take, I don't know why, I am still pale, and my hair is still black with purple streaks. "Hey birthday girl! And girlfriend." Andre said giving both of us a hug at the same time. "I got our song ready and cued up, you know it. I wanted to put it in our album."

I smiled at him; this was a pretty excellent gift. I got to feel a little of what Tori had been through the summer. When we were done, I hugged him tightly much like Tori would and followed her to the car. See I knew that she couldn't keep up playing me, because this would be about that time that I would corner her somewhere and jump her bones because I was so freaking horny.

Just as I thought it, Tori pinned me against my car as she opened the back door. She kissed the nape of my neck and breathed in my ear. "Did you forget who I am, I'm Jade west, and you are mine."

I shivered as she pushed me into the back seat of my car. We made out until the heat inside the car threatened to kill us. "Jade… I can't breathe." I whispered, and she smirked and pulled away. She started the engine and blasted the ac and came back to doing what she was doing which felt oh so good. I won't go into detail because today I'm not Jade I'm Tori, and Tori is a lady.

Then she drove me home. To her house, no my house right? I'm Tori. And all of our friends were there and they shouted "Happy birthday!"

To say I was surprised is an understatement. "I hate surprises." I said under my breath.

"No… Tori loves surprises." Ah… touché, backwards day continues. This was the only way Jade was going to have a surprise party. She sat me down, and handed me a fresh cup of liquid heaven and eventually I began to enjoy the party with our friends.

Then she drove me home in my car, she let me into my house, and walked me as silently as she could to my room. So that my mom hadn't realized we arrived. And she took off all of my clothes and she made love to me that night. "Your life is pretty sweet Jade." She said lying beside me, it was midnight, I guess backward day is over.

I smiled at her wistfully. "Yeah I guess it is…"

"I hope you are happy forever." She said as she drifted off to sleep. I had an urge to pay her back for all of the things she did to me all day. But she looked so beautiful while she slept, that I decided tomorrow was gonna pay.


	6. Day 6: Music

A/N: Okay so I suck at this. I couldn't think of anything but this is what came out of Music.

* * *

Day 6: Music

It is the thing that she loves the most… Maybe even more than she loves me. I can do music, I just choose not to. That's why it was so easy to give her the Platinum music awards. Because it would make her happy, and it didn't really make any real difference to me.

I was born to make her happy. She was made just for me. She is the melody to my lyrics. Her sweet contralto sounded in m ear as we lay in the bathtub she runs her hands along my body and sings that soft tune. I am transfixed. I close my eyes and I am transported to a wet dream of her and I in a field of flowers, and I don't mind the flowers. Her hands move across my chest then lower, and lower still as her voice hits a crescendo and soon my voice joins hers as she toys with me in rhythm to her song.

_**Can you hear?**_

_**She's calling me  
Between your legs Loud and clear  
I wanna talk back to her  
Make love to her  
I wanna hear you scream my name**_

I moaned as the words in the lyrics sink in. I moan her name in pure release and ecstasy. "God Tori… " I turn my head and stop the song from continuing, I wanted her mouth on me, and on my lips on my neck anywhere I was so close.

Once I had finally reached my climax, we remain silent and listen to the music of our own ragged breaths. "Lets go to bed." I said standing in the tub and pulling her up with me. Then I lead her to my bed I was going to make her hear my music and my instrument is her body.


	7. Day 7: Family

**A/N:okay so I am a day late but I was watching tennis getting ready to write on the pro and I realized I haven't written this. I hope you enjoy this was not what I envisioned for this installment but I like it way better.**

* * *

**Day 7: Family**

My fingers caressed her bare hip idly as I lay my head across her chest one morning. Her Family had been gone the weekend, Tori had made up an excuse to get left behind. It was a pretty flimsy excuse though, and even though I have been here only one night, I expected their return, or their phone calls or something to check in on her at any moment.

I should have trusted my instincts. I looked up at her sleeping face and grinned. I knew how to wake her up, and I turned my head Taking the nearest nipple into my mouth and sucking on it. She woke with a shudder and a moan. "Good morning," I murmured against her skin.

"Don't stop." She moaned tangling her fingers in my hair.

"Oh please do stop." I froze then looked up at Tori whose eyes were now wide staring out at her bedroom door.

I girded myself, and untangled myself from Mr. Vega's daughter. "Dad, I can explain!' Tory said pulling the sheets closer around us.

Mr. Vega turned his back to us. "Just get dressed, and get downstairs, I'd love to hear your explanation." He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

Tori started to laugh. It wasn't the that's so funny laughter I was used to, it was the I'm so freaking scared I don't know what else to do but laugh one, that I was tempted to join in on.

I slid out of my girlfriend's bed and pulled my Jeans on. I couldn't say anything I just got dressed and waited for Tori to regain her composure and do the same. "She what?" We heard a shout from downstairs. Apparently Mr. Vega had told Mrs. Vega what I had been doing to their daughter.

I could hear Trina laughing, "I could have told you that would happen. Those two are so into each other."

I smiled at that in spite of myself. I guess Trina is not as oblivious to her surroundings as we all like to think. I looked at Tori, "you okay?"

"No… I hate being pulled out of the closet like that." She mumbled

"To tell you the truth, He didn't look too bothered by the fact that you're with a girl… just that you were having sex… Most parents would take offense to that no matter what gender." I supplied.

"You think so?" Tori asked. I nodded and kissed her softly.

"You ready?" I said with more confidence than I felt. She nodded her head, and I took her hand.

We walked downstairs awkwardly and Mr. Vega pointed to the couch. We sat down. Frankly I was terrified. I didn't like parents and parents didn't like me… even my own. "So explain yourself…" He asked Tori.

Tori bit down on her lip and sighed. "Okay, so the situation was totally self explanatory… at least she can't get me pregnant."

I wanted to disappear. I can't believe she said that. I put my head in my hands. "Jade what do you have to say?" I heard Mrs. Vega ask.

I shook my head, this Family, is the only real family I have had the pleasure of observing. I don't know why but what they think of me matters and I really didn't want to be looked at as the one that deflowered their child. "I love her." I said softly.

Everyone was quiet. After several moments of silence I chanced a glance around the room. I looked at Tori who was beaming and then she hugged me to her. "I love you too…" She whispered in my ear so only I could hear, and frankly it meant more to me that she kept that between us.

"This was supposed to be a Family Vacation, we couldn't stay away without Tori like every other trip. We came back for her." Mrs. Vega said after their stunned silence ended.

"How about you join us, you're family now after all." Mr. Vega asked quietly. I looked out at them and smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"No sex please…" Mrs. Vega said, "That's disturbing enough to know, I don't want to hear it too."

I blushed and nodded. "Okay, I', gonna go ask my mom." I stood up and reached for my bag sitting on the love seat. "And… Thank you." I smiled at them, and headed for my car. I was their family they'd said. I liked the sound of that.


End file.
